barzanyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dylan Dursun
Dylan Dursun is not your average brown-black guy. He's secretly a princess. Like legit, no lie. But don't tell anyone, or he will be exiled from Sassyland, his country. Shhhh. So this young man is very shy. He does have lots of love to give but he is shy. In order to make him open up, you have to talk to him about his feelings. He has a lot of feelings. All bottled up inside. He has this very unusual attraction to his elementary girlfriend but that's okay. He's totally normal. He has curly hair so bonus for her. In fact, they are going to be grad dates. Romantic or? Let's just have a moment of silence for this lovely couple. Respect them. They were lovers ever since kindergarten when Dylan asked her to play with him in the sandbox. He was a total gentleman with her and they have been dating ever since. The only problem is she has no idea that she is his soon to be wife. Oh well. Surprise! He is tall, play sports, and he doesn't do any sort of mental activity, such as smoking a bowl or crack off of a muffin. He has a strong relationship with Barzany Ridha; enough to say that the two are an official couple. Dylan Dursun is also a god and a beautiful princess, how gorgeous is he, like he's totally the best looking WOman in the world. Even I Princess Gracie aspire to be like him one day, just kidding. Besides, I'm a queen. No big deal or anything. BOW DOWN BEFORE ME, PEASANTS. btw male egg cells Dylan's poor life People make fun of him. Everyday is a non-stop confusing and sadness for this tiny black kid. He has this idea of a walk home buddy, who lives relatively close to him. Dylan's relationship with this idea of walk home buddy has become a serious problem, that some people have taken into consideration (and have) talked with this idea of walk home buddy's brother, and bugged him about the event. Dylan almost committed suicide in the Spring of 2051. He has an unusual attraction to a teacher at Campbell Collegiate by the name of Ms. Simon. oH YEAH BTW, HE'S GETTING MARRIED TO HIS ELEMENTARY SCHOOL SWEEETHEART NICOLE. LIKE SHE'S IS STUNNING AND THEY ARE TOTALLY MEANT FOR EACH OTHER. LIKE, I'M IN TEARS JUST THINKING ABOUT THEM GETTING MARRIED. ANYWAY, THEY ARE GOING TO HAVE TONS OF BEAUTIFUL HALFY BABIES WITH CURLY HAIR AND CUTE NOSES AND HER NAME WILL BE NICOLE DURSUN. NICE RING TO IT RIGHT? RIGHT. AIGHT THIS IS ENOUGH FOR NOW, LET WHATEVER NEEDS TO HAPPEN HAPPEN BYE BYE ACTUALLY I'M BACK, SO THIS LITTLE DYLAN GUY? SOUNDS LIKE A TINY HUMAN BEING. LIKE WHO IS CALLED DYLAN AND ACTUALLY TALL? NOBODY THAT'S WHO. HE'S PROBABLY ONLY LIKE 4 FEET 2 INCHES. I COULD TOTALLY TAKE HIM IN A FIGHT. YEAH. YOU KNOW WHAT DYLAN, FIGHT ME. I WILL CRUSH YOU AND PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE, MIGHT MAKE YOU LOOK PRETTIER. I MEAN I KNOW YOU ARE A PRINCESS AND ALL, BUT I THINK A NICE PUNCH IN THE FACE WILL MAKE YOU LOOK S-T-U-N-N-I-N-G. AND EVERY SINGLE GIRL WILL LOVE YOU. PARTICULARLY ROSS AND NICOLE AND ANTOINE AND CALEB AND SHELBY AND JESSICA AND EMMA AND BRIGITTE AND GHITA. LIKE WHEELS? NAH. SQUARE ONES. NO ONE LOVES THIS KID. WHO CALLS THEIR KID DYLAN AND NOT EXPECT HIM TO BECOME A PRINCESS? LIKE C'MON PEOPLE. THIS IS THE SASSIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD. HIS SASS IS OFF THE CHARTS LIKE WHOAAAAAAAAAAA. NICOLE IS A VERY LUCKY GIRL. HOPE THEY HAVE TONS OF BEAUTIFUL BABIES TOGETHER AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER. grace be jealous of meh beauty dyLAN DOESN'T UNDERSTAND MY BEAUTY IM BLINDED BY MY OWN BEAUTY EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO SEES ME DIES BECAUSE THEY CANNOT HANDLE MY BEAUTY YOU ARE A LIAR NICOLE DURSUN, JESSICA DURSUN, SHELBY DURSUN, HALEY DURSUN, SHEENA DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN, NICOLE DURSUN :) mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, mimi dursun, GRACE PRUDEN 4 LYFE